onenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Onenight Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Ultimate Werewolf is a party card game designed by Ted Alspach and published by Bézier Games.2 It is based on the social game, Werewolf, which is Andrew Plotkin's reinvention of Dimitry Davidoff's 1987 party game, Mafia.34 The Werewolf game appeared in many forms before Bézier Games published Ultimate Werewolf in 2008.21 Contents * 1Gameplay * 2Expansion packs * 3Awards * 4One Night Ultimate Werewolf ** 4.1Editions ** 4.2One Night Roles * 5References * 6External links Gameplayedit Ultimate Werewolf can be played with 3 (it's more fun with 5) to 13 players of all ages. Each player has an agenda: as a villager, hunt down the werewolves; as a werewolf, convince the other villagers that you are innocent, while secretly attacking those same villagers each night. Dozens of special roles are available to help both the villagers and the werewolves achieve their goals.21 The game has 12 unique roles being a set of sixteen fully illustrated cards, a moderator score pad to keep track of games, and a comprehensive game guide.(Some packages come with a free poster.)2 Expansion packsedit * Ultimate Werewolf: Classic Movie Monsters * Ultimate Werewolf: Night Terrors * Ultimate Werewolf: Artifacts125 * Ultimate Werewolf: Urban Legends * Ultimate Werewolf: Wolfpack * Ultimate Werewolf: Hunting Pack Awardsedit * 2009 BoardGameGeek Golden Geek Best Party Board Game Nominee2 One Night Ultimate Werewolfedit One Night Ultimate Werewolf,6 published by Bézier Games, is based on a similar concept to Ultimate Werewolf although the differences are significant enough to change the style and feel of gameplay.7 The most notable difference between the two is that in One Night Ultimate Werewolf gameplay develops over a single 'night', with only one round of plot development, voting and elimination.8 As such, games are typically time limited to a small number of minutes with players opting to play successive, unrelated games. This approach makes individual games shorter, does not exclude players who are eliminated early in the game (as in Ultimate Werewolf) and often prompts faster paced games.9 On the other hand the shorter games lose the opportunity to develop extended logical reasoning over the longer games of Ultimate Werewolf. One Night Ultimate Werewolf also provides a smartphone app taking the role of the moderator, available on both iOS and Android platforms.10 The primary role of the app is to read out the moderator script, relieving the need for one of the players to take this impartial role, as required in Ultimate Werewolf.8 Editionsedit Like Werewolf, a number of extension packs exist for One Night Ultimate Werewolf.6 One Night Ultimate Daybreak, One Night Ultimate Vampire and two bonus packs comprise additional character roles that can be used instead of or in combination with the roles from One Night Ultimate Werewolf. The One Night smartphone app enables players to include roles from any edition in a single game and adjusts the moderator script accordingly.10 In June 2017, following their Kickstarter campaign,11 Bézier games released their next edition in the One Night Ultimate series: One Night Ultimate Alien.12 Due to the additional complexity the Alien version brought to the game, the creators released an FAQ to clarify the rules in specific situations.13 A legacy version of the game, Ultimate Werewolf Legacy, is currently in development.14 One Night Rolesedit There is a general overlap between the roles of Ultimate Werewolf and One Night Ultimate Werewolf however the details of characters vary, largely stemming from the differences between the two games. For example, the Doppelgänger role in Ultimate Werewolf takes on the role of the character they have chosen only if that character dies. In Ultimate Werewolf the Doppelgänger can then take action in the subsequent night phases of the game. This is in contrast to the Doppelgänger role of One Night Ultimate Werewolf which, because of the single-round nature of game, immediately takes on the role of the player they have chosen and behaves as if they were that role during the night phase.15 Pages created so far Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Characters